carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
ArchOnslaught
'ArchOnslaught '''is the fifteenth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundredth episode overall. Plot The episode opens with the scene of zerg hive cluster where the units are frolicking around the base: queen cuddling a zergling with hydralisk fanning it, nydus worm idling, roach strolling along, zergling chasing the cheese tied on one's stick, and three of remaining zerglings resting. Their peace is interrupted when warp prism approaches, unloading two archons to start attacking the hive cluster. Archons' entrance alarms all zerg units, and the queen angrily ensues the zerg swarm to fight back. When a roach pounces the archon, the warp prism kites archon to dodge and the archon punch it from behind. Hydralisk tries to hit another archon with needle spines but fails due to warp prism's rapid kiting. Archon then hits the hydralisk. The archon charges his psionic shockwave in Dragon Ball's kamehameha wave ''style to push away three roaches, and the wave explodes. He defends himself by knocking the roaches off and bursts his psionic power against surrounding zerglings. Two spine crawlers charge their impaler tentacles until they are grabbed by archon to draw them in and hit each other. Another archon noogies a queen and punches her on the face. He drowns her in the spawning pool, and worsens it by flushing the pool. He throws the last roach onto hatchery's claw and slings the newly-hatched hydralisk towards four out of five overlords. He swings by fifth overlord's claw and lands with an exploding impact from his fist, eliminating the new wave of zerglings, including the overlord knocking it down. When he notices the frightened drone, the viper abducts him by the arm, but the archon bravely turns around and uses his other hand to slam against the viper's mouth, exploding it. Epilogue Ultralisk intervenes, scaring both archons away to the warp prism. In a surprise twist, the warp prism is mind-controlled by a neural parasite. It uses the transport vehicle to warp the ultralisk towards archons, kiting them rapidly, and the ultralisk kicks them off to the space using hind feet. Derpfestor unborrows, and the suspenseful anthem plays while the camera zooms at his eye. However, the music cuts as Derpfestor spits raspberries, playing with warp prism and throwing themselves toward the space. Characters * Zerglings * Roaches * Hydralisks * Queen * Nydus worm (cameo) * Warp prism * Archons * Drone * Viper * Ultralisk * Derpfestor Trivia * This is the 100th ''StarCrafts ''non-special episode overall. Because of that, this episode contains throwbacks from previous episodes in Season 3 and below. ** This is the first ''StarCrafts ''episode in 2017. * This episode reveals the revival of Derpfestor since "Alliance Part 3". He is now purple infestor. ** However, this revelation may be denied because, at the end of season finale episode "The Fall Part 3", there is a mysterious silhouette beside the adjutant shaped like Derpfestor (but not revealed in the light.) Therefore, there may be two Derpfestors: purple-teamed and red-teamed. *** This speculation is proven true in the epilogue of "Deep Trouble Part 3" where red Derpfestor is shown into light. Additionally, purple Derpfestor is deemed missing in action at the end of "The Fall Part 2". * The title of the episode is related to Season 1 episode, "Onslaught," which also features protoss versus zerg on the hive cluster. * Queen and hydralisk act like parents upon a zergling like they did in "Attention Seeker." * A zergling with a piece of cheese tied on the stick, chased by other zerglings, is reused from "Cheeseling." * Archons receive a new design: outlines are white, armor is darker in tone, and skin becomes more vivid with purple mix * Warp prism uses rapid kite technique on archon (and ultralisk), recently used in "Three For All". * Spawning pool's primordial ooze is shown to be originally green instead of purple one as part of ''StarCrafts Mod. * Archon slings the hydralisk like the brood lord did in "Crude Brood". * Overlords pop like a balloon when hit by hydralisk, and fourth overload deflates like in "Spore Loser". * Fifth overlord shows its buttocks, making it a second time revealing them since "Zerg BM" done by Sgt. Patches. * Purple viper finally made its appearance since "Thunder and Lightning" as Laughing Viper, the red viper, was fallen in "Alliance Part 3". * Camera zooming at Derpfestor's eye (almost) was done in "Alliance Part 1", while the first was in "Season 3 Episode 0". ** A music "From Russia With Love" by Huma-Huma from "Protoss Party" is reused. * This is the second time Derpfestor plays with an aerial unit. First was in "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts" where he mind-controlled wraith. ** His raspberry sound effect is reused from his debut episode, "A Hellion of a Harass." * Background music used: ** "Splashing Around" by The Green Orbs ** "Golden Armada" from the original LotV soundtrack In-game References * Warp prism skillfully uses kiting technique on massive protoss ground units to dodge enemies' ranged attacks. * Archon flushing the spawning pool is most likely a joke for "Archon Toilet." * One of the overlords read a newspaper with a headline, "Infested terran shot itself last night." It is a reference to one of infested terrans' time-out animation where he commits suicide due to realization. Cultural references * Archon uses ''Kamehameha Wave ''from ''Dragon Ball ''series, revealing the ballistic curve and massive explosion on air. * Archon punches the viper and explodes. It is the reference to Saitama's massive punch against every monster in ''One Punch Man. '' Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes